Scream
by Elven Dwarf
Summary: My remake of the Groundbreaking Horror Movie Scream. Hope you like it!  Feel free to make a comment.  Have fun! Thanks!
1. Note to Readers

NOTE TO READERS:

I made this FanFic a long time ago, but I wasn't able to publish the last chapter because they say that the chapters were too long.

So I decided to chop each published chapter and rewrite them altogether.

Some of the rewrites were major, but most are minor.

But I didn't change the plot at all.

I added a lot of scenes in between.

I'm currently rewriting Chapter 2, so please bear with the inconsistencies of the said chapter.

I'll post the original chapters as alternate and deleted scenes after finishing the whole FanFic.

THANKS!


	2. ONE

ONE

Serenity swallowed the deafening sound of the crickets outside a house sitting atop of a cliff overlooking the sea at the back and the vast forest at the front. The night had fallen yet the light emanating from the house overshadowed the darkness outside.

Patricia, a fifteen-year old student of Woodsboro High, was standing on the back porch looking over the sea. She reached the pocket of her skin-tight jeans and took out her cellphone. She flipped it up and dialed Mary Anne's number.

"Hey, Mary Anne! Where the hell are you? It's been like one and a half hours since I called you at your dorm. We need to finish this by tomorrow." She took a deep breath, ocean breeze seeping into her nostrils. It refreshes her mood. "Did you get my message a while ago? My sister took my camera."

"What? What message?"

"Shit! I tried to call you on your cell, but you won't pick it up, so I, uh, phoned your dorm and your roommate answered." She turned around with the vast ocean behind her. In front of her was her old room. It still looked the same as it was four years ago. Her eyes turned watery. She was about to sob when she remembered she was talking to someone. "I told her to tell you to bring your camera." Tricia, displaying a dismayed face, was trying not to sound irritated. She could hear a series of soft breathings. "What are we gonna use now?" She turned around once more, looking at the moon sharing its glow on the house.

Mary Anne then burst into laughter.

"Nah, I did receive it. Don't worry ok?"

"You bitch! Yeah, just be quick." She was about to hang up when her friend talked.

"Hey, Tricia!"

"What?" Tricia sighed, it seems she already knew what her friend was about to ask.

"So, how are you?" Mary Anne was her only best friend. While everybody knows that she was unaffected by what happened last two weeks ago, it was only Mary Anne who knew what she went through.

"Huh?" Tricia went inside her room. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she picked up a pink stuffed bear her father gave her the night before he died. "I'm fine, why did you ask?" Happy thoughts swarmed her head, unknowingly, she broke a smile.

"Well, your mother just died, right?"

"I'm ok." She's trying to convince herself that she was indeed alright. But she could not. She knew, she could not lie to Mary Anne. And true enough, Mary Anne doesn't believe her. Confirmed by her friend's silence, she lied once more. "I'm fine."

"Sure?" Mary Anne was about to dismiss the talk, but she knew her friend still has to relieve herself.

"What?" Tricia snapped. She had been trying to keep her emotions to herself for a few days already. "Do you expect me to be like Paula?" When she recognized that her voice rose, she went soft again, "I cried, ok. I cried more than I thought I would."

"I know, I was there." Mary Anne felt guilty for bringing the topic up, but she knew in herself that this talk has to happen.

"See?" Tricia stood up and sighed. "I don't know. Maybe I'm blaming her for my father's death. Dad's been the only one who could and would understand me. She always favored Paula. Maybe that's why." She was calm when she finished.

"You believe those people, their lies? You know what? I don't, I know your mom and I don't think she could do that."

"You're just saying that because you're my friend." She threw the stuffed toy on the bed and rushed out of her room back to the porch.

"No, I mean it."

"You just have to hear them say it. I've heard it so many times that I actually believed it myself."

"Tricia."

"Mary Anne, just drive ok!" Tricia hanged up. Looking back at the sea, thinking how long was it when her last visit there. She tried to remember a lot of memories from the past. She took a deep breath and said "I missed this."

Although it was about four years since the last time they went there together, her mother regularly visits the house to maintain it. After her father fell off the cliff when she was 11, her mother forbade them from going back to the house. And now, two weeks after their mother's death, they decided to take care of the house in her absence.

She went to the living room and found a few CD's. She picked a few scary movies and put them on the table. She picked up her cellphone and called Mary Anne.

"Hey, what do you want to watch?"

"I thought we're going to do the project?"

"Yeah, but are you sure we're going to do it right away? I don't think so!" The two laughed.

"Uhm, I heard Halloween's good, but I think it's too old. Do you have that?"

"No, I left it at home, maybe next time. I only have Friday the 13th VII, Prom Night, uhm," pushing two CD's on top to reveal a few more titles, "Aliens, Final Destination, Child's Play. Uhm, that's all."

"Ugh, Friday the 13th is a porn movie with a killer in a hockey mask. I have watched them all. Are there any new movies?"

"Blah, these are all I got, anyway, all those new movies are crap."

"What about Jurassic Park?"

"I only got scary movies here, OK?"

"Argh, scary movies are stupid. What about T2? They said the second Terminator has great effects."

"Is that even a scary movie? I have the Sixth Sense." She stood up and knelt down and searched underneath the TV stand and found the CD case.

"Oh great, I missed that on theater last year. I'm almost there maybe a few minutes more. Bye!"

She went into the kitchen. She took 2 microwavable popcorn packs from the overhead cabinet. She opened one and put it in the microwave and set it on a ten-minute timer. The phone then rang. Thinking it was Paula, she hurried to answer it…


	3. TWO

TWO

"Hello." There was silence on the other line. "Hello?" and still no answer. "HELLO!" She shouted and slammed the phone down. "Bullshit," she uttered softly. She checked the microwave and stared, watching the pack grew big. A few minutes later she could hear the popcorn pop. The phone rang again.

"Hello." No answer yet again. "Asshole!" she yelled and hanged up. As she is about to check on the popcorn, the phone rang from her hand.

With a bit of ire, she said softly, "Hello?" A few seconds and at last, someone answered.

"Hello." It was a man with a deep voice that seemed to be calm yet really cold.

"Uh-huh?" She tried to be nice although she got really annoyed from the previous prank caller.

"Who's this?"

"Patricia. Who are you trying to reach? My sister's not here yet." She took the popcorn pack from the microwave and poured the contents on a large bowl.

"Why? Where'd she go?"

"Hey, hey Charles, is this you?" She took the bowl of popcorn to the living room. "Uh, well, Paula's not home yet. I don't know where she is. I, uh, I thought she's with you?"

"Who's Charles?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. So, so who's this?" She took the CD of Alien and went on to play the movie.

"Guess."

"Shit CA, don't fuck with me. Have you tried calling her?" Her annoyance towards Charles grew. She sat down on the sofa and took the bowl of popcorn.

"I tried, but no one's answering."

"Oh, ok, she might have left her phone. Do you want to leave a message?"

With an evil voice, he said, "Do you wanna' die tonight, Tricia?"

"Ha-ha," she made a fake laugh, "I do." Irritated, she said, "Charles quit shitting around, I'm in no mood for this. Bye!"

She hanged up. Her cellphone rang that made her cringe, it was Mary Anne.

"What now?"

Mary Anne's answer was inaudible; the music from her car was drowning her voice.

"What? I can't hear you! Can you please turn off the music for a while?"

"I'm sorry!" She lessened the volume of the player.

"No wonder you have hearing impairment. The animals would have attacked you if there many. I swear I could hear you from here!"

"Yeah right! Well, I forgot where to go, there's a fork here."

"Take the right one."

"You seemed tensed, what happened?"

"Charles is trying to kill me."

"He's there?" Although Tricia could not see Mary Anne right now, she knows she chuckled.

"No, he just called. He said he wanted to kill me."

"Are you sure it's him? It could be anybody, are you sure nobody else is there?"

"Yeah, nobody knows this place except our friends. Besides, he's just joking around."

"Why so sure it was Charles? Wait a minute, are you two ok already?"

"Yeah, of course, always have been. I just don't like him, but that doesn't mean I hate him. Besides she loves my sister so much."

"Oh, really? Why you and not Cristelle? Do you know what people say about you?"

"Of course! We are not dating. He needs my help. He's preparing a surprise party for my sis… our birthday"

"Nice, that's sweet!"

"He has never done that to me."

"It's because you never gave him a chance, you dumped him two weeks after."

"Cause he flirted with my sister."

"You never told anyone about him, even me. I was as surprised as your sister was."

"He should've known. Could you please just keep driving so would be here soon, huh?"

"Oh, ok, goodbye!"

While Patricia is watching a movie, the telephone rang again. She stood up and picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Hello." It was the same person she talked to a while ago.

"Who's this?"

There was a scream, it was from the movie, Alien.

"What's that?"

"I'm watching a scary movie."

"Do you like scary movies?"

"Yeah," she's getting really impatient with the caller, "who's this?"

"What is your favorite scary movie?"

"Stab Me! Who the hell are you?"

"Do you want to be in one?"

She hanged up.

"Why did you hang up on me?"

"Damn it! Why do you keep on calling?"

"Why do you keep on answering?"

"Because I'm waiting for a call. Would you please just stop calling!"

She went to the living room to set things up.

"From whom? From Mary Anne perhaps?"

She was relieved.

"No from you! I can't believe you have this great talent, Paula, are you coming home?"

But he just laughed in return.

"I'm going to call the police; I'm going to report you for being such a bitch!"

"They won't make it in time. I would have got you gutted and spill your insides when they arrive."

"I am hanging up!"

"Then you'll die right now!" He seemed to become serious and it doesn't seem like Paula. Her sense of relief left her. All she was feeling was fear, although she didn't know why.

"Fuck you!"

"Don't hang up on me!" and she hanged up.

She could feel him getting serious this time, and that it wasn't just a prank call.

The phone rang again.

"Yes?" she has become really annoyed.

"I said don't hang up on me!" his calm voice turned a little bit deeper, colder, fiercer.

"What do you want?"

"To have fun."

"Well, you had you're fun now. Bye!"

"Not yet. We haven't even started. Are you getting scared?"

"No, bored!"

"You look good from behind."

"What did you said?" she said turning her head back looking through the glass window behind her. There was no answer from the man. "Where are you?"

"Behind you."

Tricia scanned the house, she went near the window and tried to peek outside, but the light from the kitchen wasn't enough to see though the darkness.

"FUCK YOU!"

She heard something from the kitchen. She was about to go there but the person from the other line spoke.

"Don't you watch scary movies? Go ahead; check out that strange noise, I bet it's not just a cat."

"What do you want, huh?"

"It's time to die, Tricia!"

It struck her, fear smothered all over her. Her anger subsided and turned into fear. She went to the back door and locked it.

She put the phone down on the couch. Her cellphone rang, it was Mary Anne.

"Hey, I'm almost there, I could see your house now. I'm hung...ry," Mary Anne could hear Tricia breathing fast. "Hey what happened?"

"Somebody's trying to scare me. And I don't think it is Charles." Then she heard something from upstairs. "Wait," she sneaked towards the end of the stairs peeking upstairs.

"What?"

"I heard something upstairs." She got terrified. She realized that Charles' voice wasn't that deep and eerie. Her heart pounded, yet she tried to convince herself that it was Charles and he was just drunk.

"I can't believe you're alone in that house?" deepening her voice, trying to scare Tricia.

"Shut up," she said and put the call on hold. "I don't think I'm alone."

"Oh, have you set the alarm?"

"Shit I forgot to."

"Ok, just, just go outside." She advised. "Call the police. I'm near ok, just stay outside." She ended the call.

After the call she quickly went to the front door. Her heart was beating fast. Her hands were trembling while opening the door. Upon opening the door, she saw someone in black blocking her way out. The figure jumped around his place and faced her. She saw a white Halloween masked-man in front of her. She was stunned for a brief moment before she could scream her lungs out. She closed the door before Ghostface could enter. She tried to call Mary Anne, but before she could press a number, she was pushed by the door onto the floor. Her phone dashed across the floor.

As Ghostface was about to enter the house, she kicked the door and Ghostface was hit in the head. She stood up and went towards the back door, but it was locked and she knew it wasn't her doing. The stair leading up was just right next her. _No! _She told herself, but she saw Ghostface approaching. _Fuck!_ She went upstairs and went through the first door she passed. As soon as she locked the door, she leaned her back against the door while panting heavily. She crouched and looked through the gap between the floor and the door. She saw someone drawing closer. Ghostface stopped in front of the door and tried to turn the knob. She crawled herself away from the door and opened the balcony door and threw her slipper below believing he would think that she left through the door. She went back to the room and hid in the closet.

Ghostface kicked the door open. She cringed in shocked. She covered her mouth to keep her breathing unheard. She could see through the closet door that Ghostface went on as she had thought. She heard a banging noise, like something fell from the balcony. Patricia went out of the closet and went rushing towards the balcony to see where Ghostface went. She was surprised to see chair on the grass. Went she gyrated, Ghostface was in front of her. He stabbed her in the stomach. She head-butt him and kicked him in his stomach which gave her time to escape. She thought of escaping through the room, but Ghostface was blocking the door. She looked below and thought of jumping onto to the grass. From above, she found Mary Anne's car coming. She felt a slight hope coming. She decided to jump off the balcony. When she was about to jump, Ghostface pushed her and she fell with her right knee hitting against the moist grass. Her screams were heard all over the place, except from the car in which a loud music could be heard. The stab in her stomach was pressed against her leg. Her left foot hit against the chair that was on the ground with her, which twisted her ankle and sored her foot. She took a deep breath, but her chest hurt. One of her ribs broke and stabbed her lung, giving pain each time she breathes. She looked up and saw Ghostface looking at her. Ghostface turned around and left he balcony…


End file.
